Our Story
by C4bl3Fl4m3
Summary: Series Summary: The Eighth Doctor finds a new companion, and dare I say, lover. This is their story. Series of Drabbles
1. Unexpected

He showed up in my living room. I was naked at the time. (Rather inconvenient, that.)

I mean, I usually don't mind so much if people see me naked (I mean, we all have bodies, you know), and I was living alone in my apartment at the time, so it's not like I was expecting anyone else to show up, so why not wander around in your Birthday Suit?

But I wasn't expecting to turn around and see a slim man in 19th century costumery looking around my living room, bewildered.

I screamed out of shock. You would too.

And that's how it began. 


	2. Not From Here

He calls himself The Doctor.

If he's a doctor, then he's seen plenty of people naked. So why do I feel so shy in front of him?

Perhaps it's the fact that his grey-blue eyes shine like the sun. Or the fact that his face is both masculine and pretty. Or his light brown hair hangs in lovely ringlets off of his head. Or that he has this alien aura, but in a wonderful exciting way.

And that's when I notice the blue box beside him.

TARDIS, he says. Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

I laughed at him. Then he showed me the inside. 


	3. Stay, Won't You?

Bigger on the inside.

It's bigger on the inside.

Different dimension, he says. I buy it.

Why? I know my eyes don't deceive me and that explanation makes the most sense of any.

He tells me he's not human. He tells me that he doesn't know why he ended up in my living room, though. He tells me he's going to need a place to stay while he works on his ship.

"Stay here", I say. I've got extra room right now. And why shouldn't I offer? I've been jaded with my life lately.

He accepts.

I think my life just got a little less boring. 


	4. My Fault

He blames me for it, really.

Living around me, he says, activated his human side. Awoke dormant physiology, made a libido emerge. Made him restless, full of desire.

When I pointed out that he told stories of living with other humans before, he claimed the difference was a "sex-charged environment", what with my academic studies of human sexuality, my working at a gay bookstore, and my 25 year old body coursing with hormones, putting off major amounts of pheromones.

Supposedly Gallifreyans have little urge to mate.

I think he's full of it.

Nothing wrong with being a passionate man in a passionate body. 


	5. Passion for Life

Passionate he is.

He can debate with the fervor of a lawyer. His intellectual curiousity is damn near insatiable. And he has a love of life, of living, that I've only seen in little children.

He takes great joy in both solving the most complex of mathematical equations and in the simplest of acts, be it taking tea or blowing bubbles.

He's got an astute and creative mind and a sharp wit. He throws himself into both work and play with abandon. He's as at home working with wiring as he is cooking in the kitchen. Or shoveling snow. Or knitting.

Or making love. 


	6. Seduction

I seduced him that first night. I have to admit it.

He was attractive and intelligent. I was lonely and jaded and more than a little horny.

So I took him out to dinner. Candlelight, roses, sushi. (And I thought that I liked raw fish.)

His company was charming, his conversation sparkling. Or was that his eyes?

Does it really matter?

We wandered back through the cold winter's night, returning to my house. I put my hand in his, for warmth, but also to test the waters. He smiled at me.

My hand on the key in the lock, we kissed.

Of course, the wine helped. 


	7. A Piece of Eternity

Hands and lips and fingers. Clothing being rapidly shed. Eye lashes flutter across cheeks. Gentle kisses from earlobe to clavicle. Nibbles and bites on smooth skin.

Hands. Wandering, wondering hands. Soft curves and smooth chests.

Passionate kisses and the soft tickle of curly hair run over bare flesh.

Gentle love making and the tempest of passion, alternating back and forth, back and forth.

Naked yet again.

And, yet, this time, I want to be exposed to him. For he's exposing himself to me.

Showing and giving of his nature, of himself.

And it's oh, so beautiful.

Make love to a Time Lord, you touch a piece of eternity. 


	8. Time Goes By

It's been 2 weeks.

I can't count how many times we've made love now. Here, there and everywhere.

At first it was beautiful, loving, almost chaste. A passion that's almost innocent and pure. Expression of affection with a deep love and longing for Life herself.

After a while, it got to be more playful and erotic. Less "beauty of the marriage bed" and more "fun, hot romps in the sack". But more like in the shower. Or the living room. Or on the console of the TARDIS. (Beware the pokey knobs and fiddly bits. Ow.)

But now it's time for him to go.

Shit. 


	9. Come With Me

"Come with me", he implores. "See all of time and space." 

"Come with me!", I say. "Stay here, experience life in this time and place."

"It's tempting" he says. I can tell he's thinking about it. I need something else to sell him on it.

"Just for a while," I add. "And when I'm ready, I'll go with you."

"I'll get wanderlust."

"Go off on a day trip. I won't tie you down. Just promise to return."

"I could never leave you," he asserts, looking deep into my eyes, picking up my hand and kissing it. "Ok. I'll stay."

I grin widely, and so does he.


End file.
